


Life’s Knot Fair

by CaliberRose, GingerHulk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger Sex, Bottom Stiles, Derek is bad at feelings, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Derek, blowjob, handjobs, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHulk/pseuds/GingerHulk
Summary: Derek left 10 years ago and came back, but Stiles isn’t really having it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work to like be kind!

“Let’s not forget!” Stiles yells, “You left me!” He stares at Derek, the rain hiding his tears from the older man, but it isn’t raining hard enough to hide them from himself. “You packed your shit up and left! No goodbye! No: ‘this is where I’m going!’ No Stiles... it isn’t your fault!”

Derek goes to step closer, but stops himself. He opens and shuts his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. They never come, they never do. “I didn’t want to hurt you... I didn’t-I didn’t know how to say goodbye again,” he tells the younger man.

Stiles barks out a humourless laugh, “You didn’t know how to say goodbye? You didn’t want to hurt me?!” Stiles steps closer, big eyes darkening. “YOU RAN FROM ME!” He stands up strong, he’s no longer afraid of the big bad wolf. “You ran from us.” He lets out a low breath. “I went years thinking it was me... thinking everyone around me leaves, and that it’s because of me.” Stiles looks at him. 

Derek frowns and shakes his head, “That wasn’t the reason I left. You... you had a life to live and I- I was bringing you down. I would have suffocated you, Stiles, and you wouldn’t have become the man you are today,” he says to Stiles.

The younger man shakes his head, “No! You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to put this on me, to make yourself feel better! This wasn’t for me! You don’t know what would have happened if you stayed! We wouldn’t be having this argument, that’s for sure!” Stiles yells.

Derek catches his gaze again, “It doesn’t mean we wouldn’t be having some other one! Stop acting like a child!!” Derek shouts his retort.

Stiles steps back like the ground has burned him, punishing him for standing in one spot for too long. “You’re the child! You ran away! You’re the one who only thinks of himself!” 

Derek looks at him, “And you’re still that same kid that you were 10 years ago.” He spits the sentence at him like he’s mad at the words. 

Stiles frowns and runs a hand through his hair, “You’re a joke.” Stiles paces, “You just left me... you didn’t even think about how it would effect the people around you.”

Derek sighs and walks closer, “Of course I did, but I... I knew it was something I had to do.” 

Stiles glances up at him, “That’s not fair.” 

Derek looks down at the younger man, “Life’s not fair.” He grips Stiles’ belt loops and pulls the brunet against him.

"So, you decided to take yourself away from me without any goodbye?" Stiles can feel the tears as they start to well up. But not because he's sad, he's past that now. He's upset. He's pissed off that Derek once again has put him in this position, has made him feel weak and vulnerable. 

Derek frowns, “I didn’t leave because of you. I knew it would be best if I left. So, I did.” He bites his lip, “ What do you want me to do?”

"Well, it wasn't best." Stiles takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know how I'm supposed to forgive you."

Derek’s frown deepens, “I did what was best for everyone.” His eyes lower to the floor, “After all, I lost everyone in this shit town. Of course, yeah, I left."

"You still had me," Stiles snaps at him, "You always had me and then you left, and now... I don't even know if you have that."

Derek‘s head snaps up, "Why? You don't- you don't need me! You never have."

"That's bullshit!" Stiles shoves him back, angrily.

Derek barely moves from the mortals’ push, “All I have ever brought to the table is death and destruction,” he grunts out, gruffly.

“Really? Are you really going to turn this into a ‘you’ thing? Pity party reservation, table for one, please.” Stiles shakes his head in disbelief.

“If you’re going to act like a child, then I’ll treat you like one!” Derek dragged the shorter man closer, “Since you’re too young to make your own decisions, I guess I’ll make this one for you.” He smashed his mouth to his, gripping the front of his shirt.

Stiles kisses him back harder, but he also bites down on his lower lip, drawing blood.

Derek picks Stiles up by the thighs and walks him to the wall, pressing him hard against the brick. He kisses him deeper. 

Stiles wraps his legs tightly around Derek’s waist and groans softly against his mouth, sucking harshly on the lip that he has split.

Derek isn’t gentle when comes to his werewolf attributes, mainly his fangs and claws. He pulls away from Stiles’ mouth and kisses down his neck.

Stiles grips his shoulders, digging his nails in through the fabric with a low moan.

Derek sucks and nips at any skin he can reach, “I can smell how much you want this. Your body is practically begging me to screw your brains out.” He smirks.

“How about you shut the fuck up and put that smart mouth to use?” Stiles grinds down against him, pulling a moan out from the other man.

Derek works Stiles jeans open before pulling them down over his ass. He rips off the other mans’ boxers and grips his leaking cock.

Stiles grunts out, covering up a strained cry, and removes Derek’s shirt before biting down on the older man’s shoulder.

Derek strokes it tightly, before pulling his hand back and spitting his in palm.

“Fuck,” Stiles grits out, he can’t help it, he wants it, wants him. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still hate him for what he did.

Derek grins at him and drops to his knees, he hoists one of Stiles’ legs up over his shoulder as he takes the head of stiles prick into his mouth.

Stiles hisses softly, dragging his nails through Derek’s hair.

Derek sucks on the head of his penis and slowly takes his cock in, inch by inch. 

Stiles lets out a desperate moan and hates himself not even 2 seconds later. 

Derek looks up at him, his eyes an silver-blue. He sucks harder on Stiles’ member, like he’ll get all the forgiveness he needs if he can just suck it out through his dick. Not that Derek thinks he needs to be forgiven, because he’s done nothing wrong in his eyes.

Stiles hates him, but grips his hair and starts to face fuck him.

Derek lets him, he hollows his cheeks and he relaxes his throat as he lets the younger man use him.

Stiles slides his thick prick down the older man’s throat with a whimpering sigh, before shallowly rotating his hips.

Derek slides a hand down and lightly rubs Stiles balls.

“Not yet.” Stiles tugs Derek’s shirt off over his head, with a shake of his head.

Derek looks up at him and grins, smugly .

“Wipe that damn grin off your face.” Stiles bites his nipple, a bit harshly.

Derek grunts and grips his short hair, exclaiming: “Fuck!”

Stiles smirks against his skin before trailing his mouth down to his abs, making love to them with his mouth.

Derek leans his head back, “Little fucking tease.” He gets some sense of himself back and pushes the boy away from him.

Stiles snickers, “Did I hit a nerve?” He tilts his head at Derek as the taller man steps back.

Derek looks at him, “Shut it, you little shit.” He picks him up and walks up to the bedroom, when they get up there Derek throws Stiles on to the bed.

Stiles lands on the bed with a huff, “Make me, sourwolf.”

Derek walks to the end bed, grabs Stiles’ ankle and yanks him down the mattress. They make quick work of whatever clothes they still have on before Derek kisses up Stiles’ leg.

Stiles lets his head drop back and he lets out a soft moan. 

Derek kisses and licks all the way up to his inner thigh before rubbing his prickly beard against the spot he just kissed.

Stiles grunts and grips Derek’s hair, he wants to feel this tomorrow, he wants to remember that Derek is here, that Derek’s back. He wants to feel the pain on the outside, the same way he feels it on the inside. 

Derek grabs the boys’ hips and flips him over. He slides his hands back and grabs the younger man’s asscheeks before spreading them. He leans in and circles his tongue around Stiles’ red pucker. 

Stiles cries out and grips at the bedding, “Fuck!” he gasps out.

Derek slowly slides his tongue inside of him and works the hole with it, before sliding a finger inside.

Stiles pants and leans his head forward, “Derek!” He calls out, bringing the werewolf’s attention to him. He places a hand against the wall, “Get inside me! Now.”

Derek grins and slides two fingers in, scissoring them.

Stiles pushes back against man’s digits, and moans.

Derek starts to stroke his own cock and presses the blunt head against the boys asshole, before thrusts all the way in. Derek pauses for a moment to let Stiles get used to the feeling a bit. God knows if he’s even been fucked by another man since Derek left. He selfishly and secretly hoped he’d gone without sex for as long as he’d been gone. He starts to pull out before slamming back inside of the boys’ tightness.

Stiles moans loudly when Derek finally gets inside him, “Shit,” he hissed. Derek is probably the biggest Stiles has ever had; he feels like he’s getting spilt open, but in a good way.

Derek grunts and feels his claws start to come out. “You’re so fucking tight,” he grits out through clenched teeth. 

Stiles smiles softly at the comment, and rolls his hips stroking his own cock. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Derek nods, “Good, me neither.” He pounds into him faster, chasing his own orgasm.

Stiles strokes his length at a quicker speed, keeping up with Derek’s hard and unforgiving pace. 

Derek grunts and grips Stiles’ hips painfully hard, pulling him back to slam down on his cock, as Derek rams up inside of him. “Fuck!” Derek uses one hand to reach up, grabbing a fist full of Stiles’ hair and pulling him back.

Stiles goes willingly, his back arching and at this new angle Derek hits his prostate over and over again, “Oh! Oh! I’m so close!” The younger man bucks his hips back, wildly. Derek slams directly against his sweet spot, sending Stiles flying over the edge. “Yes!!” He cries out as he shoots his load against the mattress below them.

Derek leans his head back and growls loudly, as he feels the boy clench around him. The wolf feels a knot starting to form, so he pushes in one last time before he starts to ejaculate. Unfortunately, he’s not quick enough and his knot locks them together.

Stiles groans, “Of course you’d have a fucking knot.” He runs a hand over his face, “Could we at least lie down, my knees hurt.”

Derek chuckles. He lies down on his bed and pulls Stiles back against him. 

Stiles closes his eyes and lets out a breath, “Don’t think this means you’re forgiven.” He feels himself getting lulled into a sleep.

Derek chuckles again, softly, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He kisses the top of the boys’ head, and waits for him to fall asleep before drifting off into an unconscious state himself.


	2. Let’s Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They somewhat talk things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry that took so long! 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I’m sorry I just wanted to get it out for you guys! 
> 
> Love you guys!

Life’s Knot Fair Chapter two 

Stiles wakes up early the next morning, he stretches a bit before he realizes that there is someone under him. He blinks a few times and looks at the body under him, he frowns when sees it’s Derek.

Derek grunts and pulls Stiles closer to him “Go back to sleep” his voice is rough from his sleep. 

Stiles shakes his head “We still have to talk about everything... you aren’t off the hook.”

Derek sighs and nods “I understand.” He stretches, the muscles in his body ripple.

Stiles groans watching him “I want to say let’s have morning sex but.... that’s not gonna happen, not till we figure this out.”

Derek shrugs “Or we could just have morning sex” he leans over and kisses stiles shoulder and up to his neck.

Stiles laughs and pushes him away and gets up, he stands up “I’m gonna use your shower.” Stiles walks to the washroom naked.

Derek sits up straighter to watch him walk away, he grins to himself and gets up. He pulls on boxers and makes his way down to the kitchen.

Stiles flicks on the lights and looks at himself in the mirror and laughs a bit, he’s got hickeys all across his chest and collarbone area. He smiles softly and runs his fingers over them softly. Stiles is still very mad at Derek, and he knows it was stupid to sleep with him but he can’t say that it doesn’t feel right and that it didn’t feel amazing. He turns around and goes to the shower turning it own and getting in.

Derek runs a hand in his hair and works on making breakfast. He sets up the table and starts to make coffee. Derek cooks the bacon and eggs.

Stiles finishes up showering and then turn off the shower and steps out. He dries off quickly, he goes and grabs a pair of sweatpants, pulling them on. 

Derek finishes the eggs and bacon and makes the toast. He rubs his hands together to get the crumbs off, and then plates up.

Stiles makes his way down “Smell good” he smiles at Derek as Derek puts the food on the table.

Derek smiles a bit, he can smell his soap and shampoo that Stiles used to clean himself and the pure smell of the boy mixing together. It makes his wolf howl and rumble with pride. The older man pulls the boy against him and kisses his neck and breathes their mixed scents in. 

Stiles laughs a bit “Alrighty, sourwolf. Time to eat!” He pulls away.

The two of them sit there and eat, they chat a bit about what happened in the 10 years they were apart. 

Derek looks at him “I hated leaving... you have to know that, it’s never what I wanted to do.” Derek sighs and runs a hand in his hair “This town... has only ever brought me pain and then I meet you and I felt like I brought you pain. “ He frowns and rubs his face. “Stiles. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Stiles stares at him for a while, thinking of an answer, in his head he knows Derek didn’t mean too but in his heart he wonders what took Derek so long. “What took you so long to come back?” Is all he is able to ask.

Derek sips his OJ and clears his throat. “I have no excuse for that. At the end of the day it was because I was scared shitless of all of this... of having to see you and know that I was the one who hurt you. “ he swallows, “Its hard to leave with knowing I hurt you, but I didn’t have to see the pain.” 

Stiles frowns “but seeing the pain and knowing your the reason... it’s harder..” 

Derek nods “It’s a dumb reason.”

Stoles shrugs a bit “ I understand, after I killed Allison. Having to live with it was hard but having to see Scott and living with that was unbearable.”

Derek grabs his hand “You didn’t kill Allison. I will you that, till the day I die. You didn’t kill her. Your friends should have been telling you that all along.”

Stiles looks up and blinks away the tears “Just... I understand what you were saying.”

Derek picks stiles up and pulls him into his lap. “I’m still sorry.” He leans his forehead against Stiles’. 

Stiles runs his hands in the wolf’s hair and sits in his lap. “ Two broken people... they don’t make a whole..,”

Derek shakes his head “I think we can make them fit” he says softly.

Stiles laughs a bit “You would.” He tugs on Derek’s hair.

Derek rolls his eyes “shut up” he leans up and kisses him. 

Stiles kisses back softly “We still have a lot to talk about and work on.”

Derek nods “I look forward to it” he kisses him again. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, holding close as he stands up from the chair, walking down the hall towards the bedroom.  
He carried Stiles into the room, kicking the door shut behind himself. He made his way over to the bed and carefully laid Stiles down atop of the unmade bed. The mattress wavered beneath him as he crawled atop of Stiles and pressed his weight against the young man’s body, pinning to the sheets.

Derek rolled his hips, grinning at the young man’s broken moans against his lips.  
Derek’s hands trailed down Stiles’ sides, pulling at the sweatpants and stripping them off. 

Stiles broke away from the kiss to stiles his hands down Derek’s ripped chest. 

Derek chuckle against his lips, gently prying Stiles’ hands away from his body and pinned them above Stiles’ head. He held them there with one hand, levelling him with a warning gaze that made Stiles want to move his hands but he keeper them still. Derek sat back, straddling Stiles’ waist removed his boxers, leaving them both naked. He rolled his hips against Stiles’, teasing needy whimpers out of the younger man.

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore, He hooked his legs around Derek’s waist and wrestled the man onto his back, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist with his thinner thighs.  
He rolled his hips, grinding his cheeks against the length of Derek’s hard cock.

Derek’s hands instinctively settled on Stiles’ hips. “You gonna tease?”

Stiles positioned himself over the man’s waist and reached behind himself, lining Derek’s rigid length up with his asshole. He sank over Derek’s length, letting out a sigh escape his lips as Derek’s dick filled his tight ass.  
He began to move slowly, rolling his hips as he tried to figure out his rhythm of riding the thick cock penetrating him. He leant back, bracing his hands on Derek’s thighs, rolling his hips and riding Derek’s thick cock.

Derek ran his hands up Stiles’ side, feeling the curves of his body loving the feeling of Stiles’ soft skin. His hands settled on his hips again as he held him upright.

Stiles stilled, letting Derek take control.  
He slowly drew out of Stiles and rolled his hips more gently, setting a slow rhythm, sinking deeper into Stiles. The pace was driving him mad Stiles mad, He wanted this hard and fast, because if Derek took it too slow... it could mean something.

Derek had him spread across his lap, his length sliding in and out of Stiles’ needy hole.  
He was doing it on purpose; going as slowly as he could to tease him, to savour the broken cries that escaped Stiles’ lips as Derek’s dick hit all the right spots.

His voice was raspy as he cried out, uttering Derek’s name over and over again as if it were a prayer. Praying he would fuck him harder.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips, holding him steady as he thrust up into his ass faster. He drew out slowly, until only the head of his cock was still in the younger man’s ass, and then slamming into Stiles. Derek thrust up into him, harder; deeper, hitting his prostate. Stiles whole body shuddered as he gasped for breath.

Derek sits upright, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist as he flipped the man back over on to his back.

Stiles let out a gasp as he fell back against the mattress, looping his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him down with him.

Derek brought their mouths together again, he starts to thrust faster In to Stiles. His hands caressed Stiles’ thigh, coaxing him to hook his legs around Derek’s waist. His hands slid back to Stiles’ waist. He lifted his hips off the bed as he slowly rolled his hips and sank his length into Stiles. He held him close, kissing him harder as he thrust further into him, growling at the sound of the young man’s cries.

Stiles ground back against Derek’s hips, urging him to continue.

Derek let out a deep moan, arching forward to return the thrust, ramming harder into the tight hole. 

“Derek,” Stiles moans his name louder, he rolls his hips, spreading his legs.

Derek let out a low growl in response. He spread the young man’s cheeks and lined himself up with Stiles’ eager entrance, slamming his length into Stiles’ ass. Stiles tensed for a moment but soon started to thrust back against him, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to keep up with the fast pace. 

Stiles gently rolled his hips against Derek’s length, “Let the wolf out. Fuck me.” 

Derek rested his hands on the young man’s hips, slowly drawing out before bucking his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a loud moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s wolf’s instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and jackhammering into the young man.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. He biting down on his lip and muffling his moans.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the ridges of Stiles’ collarbone. He littered kisses across Stiles’ chest, reaching down the young man and running his hands up the insides of Stiles’ thighs, getting him to spread his legs up and over Derek’s shoulders. 

He took Stiles’ cock in his hand, he stroked his shaft and rubbed his thumbs in circles over his sensitive head, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch. He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, drawing out the broken, needy moans that escaped Stiles’ lips.

Stiles arches up “I’m gonna cum!! Fuck Derek please!!”

Derek grins and strokes faster and in time with his thrusts, he can feel himself getting closer and closer each thrust.

Stiles cries out and cums hard on their chest. He moans as Derek starts to fill him up with cum.

Derek keeps thrusting till they are both down from their high. He slowly pulls out and lives beside him.

Stiles hums softly “So how does the knotting thing work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to add chapters let me know! 
> 
> And if you want to leave suggestions For things you’d want to read leave them below!!! 
> 
> Love you peoples!!!


End file.
